Why Fools Fall In Love
by FaNime3k
Summary: [rating for LANG and later chapter] Summary is inside! Read Summary please! Pairings....IK M? S? OC? just read.


Why Fools Fall In Love

Dislaimer: I DONT OWN YUGIOH!!! Oh my bad. Ive said that so many times I forgot ^_____^ WE DONT OWN INUYAShA! HAPPY!? xD much betta.

****

SUMMARY

.....Be prepared to read......one of the strangest Inuyasha parings fanfic....(probley lol) hmm.....Theres Miroku....theres Sango.....can I make it any more obvious? Theres a new girl...guess whos the first to hit on her? (just guess clue: no its not Sango T_T) then well....who is jealous? hmm...think think....well then theres another guy. Just for Sango. A handsome, young guy. Attracts Sango and vice versa...OOOh whos jealous now....As for Inuyasha and Kagome...well their having ALL The fun....tricking them...paring them up and well....wait...what about eachother? Well maybe along the way they will FEEL something....Hmm whats this? Kagura and....SESSHOUMARU? You are now entering the 'Love Octogon' First new girl and houshi....demon killer and fighter......wind sorceress and.....uh...half dog demons brother(dont ask) hmm perhaps wind and wind will meet.....maybe a chance for dogs brother to meet demon killer....and perhaps everything is going crazy....new guy with new girl? Makes sense....but who knows in this CRAZY love circle that seems to never end...whats the crew to do when their all confused. Who will win in this game of Jealousy? And as for two bystanders...seems like their the only ones..NOT split up from eachother. Hop on the InuYasha Rollercoaster and get ready for twists and turns cuz your goin on a bumpy RIDE......^^

Second Inuyasha FF! COMEDY FIC!!

****

RATING FOR: _Mild Lang....Mild Violence.....mild Inuyasha's temper problems....and crossdressing. You have been warned._

Chapter 1: "Damn You Miroku" - Note: IN SCRIPT FORMAT(note...first part doesnt seem like humor....but it will just read)

It was such a beautiful day. The sun shined brightly as Inuyasha and the gang were walking in the heat of the mountains. Just then Inuyasha heard a voice. A girls voice. "Who is that?" Inuyasha thought. "Did you guys hear that?" He asked. Kagome looked around with her hand over her eyes so the sunlight wouldnt shine in her eyes. "Hear what Inuyasha?" Miroku and Sango stopped too. Looking around and seeing or hearing nothing. Inuyasha shook his head and just started walking once again. "Help! PLEASE!" The voice called out. That time, everyone heard the voice and ran quickley to the aid. Once over the curve and over a huge rock, lied a girl about the same age as Kagome. She was between a rock and she seemed to be in much pain. "Please! Someone help!" She called out again. Just then Kagome spoke out to her. "Hey! We are here to help you!" The girl looked a bit less distressed and relieved. She was about Kagome's height. She had light brownish color hair. Short and cute. She was wearing a dress that had a pretty red pattern of Chinese symbols of some sort printed all over it. Her bottom dress hem was torn. Kagome knelt down beside the wounded girl and asked her what was the matter. She replied. "A demon of somekind came up to me last night, and threatned to kill my family. I dont remember my family" She stopped looking abit down. Then she continued. "I-Im sorry. I just didnt know what to do so I tried to fight it. I guess by the looks of things, you should know who won the battle. " The girl said in a rather cheery humorous tone then sad. Miroku knelt down beside her. Looking mainly at her dress which is torn at the bottom so now it resembles a low cut skirt. "Does it hurt?" Miroku asked stroking the girls legs. -_- The girl looked up at Miroku. She seemed confused. A confused look that read. ' I dunno if I should slap this guy or if Im flattered of the fact that he is touching me like that. ' She started to blush. "Um.." Sango came up behind Miroku and gave him a slap on his head.

SCRIPT FORMAT

......And then......

Miroku: Ow....

Sango: *sigh*

Kagome: So whats your name?

Girl: My name is Yokura. Whats yours?

Kagome: - smiles - Im Kagome, this is Inuyasha, thats Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and thats Miroku v_v (so unproudly said)

Yokura: *blush* Oh. Okay. Thats really cool. *she looks at Miroku* Um so what are you guys doing here?

Kagome: Well nothing really. WE are just trying to get to the other side of this mountain. 

Inuyasha: *growl* o_O

Shippo: SOmeones hungry

Miroku: Food sounds SO good about now.

Sango: I agree on that.

Kagome: - looks at Yokuras side - ' Oh so thats why her dress is ripped...she tried to stop her wound from bleeding ' You were trying to treat yourself werent you Yokura-Chan?

Yokura: ::nods::

Kagome: - helps Yokura up -

Yokura: - falls backwards -

Miroku: - catches her -

Yokura: ::blush:: ::smile::

Sango: ._. - Rides on Kilala with Shippo -

Miroku: - lets her down gently - are you alright?

Yokura: *blush* yeah . T-thanks. -^_^- 

Miroku: No problem.

Kagome: hm? - looks at how "close" miroku is with Yokura ' is something sparking here? '

Inuyasha: KAGOME! Lets go already! Im going crazy! *growl* IM HUNGRY!! *echo*

Shippo: -_-` Calm down Inuyasha. We are almost there.......uh right Kagome?

Kagome: ::shrugs:: I dont....really know. *teardrop*

Inuyasha: WHAT?!!!! ::birds fly away:: =O!

Yokura: -hides behind Miroku- Is it safe around him?

Miroku: - turns around - its okay.....hes always like this. Afterall he is Half Demon. ' good thing hes not FULL'

Yokura: - a bit confused - okay if you say so.

Sango: - behind Miroku and yokura with Kilala and Shippo - 

Kagome: - arives at somekinda place to shop - How bout we get something to eat here?

Yokura: Oh! You must let me pay! Its the least I can do for letting me stay with you guys.

Kagome: ^__^ Thats thoughtful of you Yokura. Its no problem at all. The more the merrier. 

Yokura: Thanks alot Kagome. Its really nice to have found you guys. ^.^

Miroku: ::smiles::

Yokura: - turns around and looks at Sango.- Hey Miroku sama? 

Miroku: Yes?

Yokura: Does she ever.....say anything? - looks back at Sango -

Sango: - looks into the distance -

Miroku: - turns around - Yes. HEy SANGO.

Sango: - out of daydreaming - Huh? Oh. Yes houshi sama?

Miroku: Not much was heard from you today. Whats the matter?

Sango: Oh.. nothing Im just....tired.

Miroku: - walks over to Sango...walks by Kilala - Tired huh? 

Sango: - looks up at the sky - mmhmm. 

Miroku: Are you sure thats all? You seem really bothered by something.

Sango: No.....Its just Im ... - gets cut off by Yokura -

Yokura: Hi Sango ^_^ Is her name Kilala? She is so cute!

Sango: - grins - Yes. - looks at Yokura - ' shes very pretty. I wonder where she is from. '

Yokura: Sango you seem like such a strong person. You must be a very good fighter. 

Sango: Oh. ::smiles:: why thank you Yokura-chan. (=

Yokura: Sango do you have a man to give you your needs?

Sango: - changes expressions from the question - Huh? Why do you ask that?

Yokura: Someone as strong as you should have a boyfriend right? So you can have someone protect you at all times and you seem like you would already have one. ^____^

Sango: ' This girl...what is with all the compliments....questions. Why is she so fascinated with me? '

Yokura: Im sorry I hope Im not asking too many questions or interfereing with your private life. I always dreamed of being strong and independent. You seem so independent. You probley are too good for any guy right?

Sango: - looks down - I- I guess.

Miroku: ....

Kagome: - looks behind - Hey guys well lets eat here!

Inuyasha: FOOOOOOOD! Wait. Do they have those wonderful Noodles in a Cup?? - gets all excited -

Kagome: No Inuyasha. Im pretty sure they dont "here" those only exist in my world remember? 

Inuyasha: ^^ = Y_Y Oh........damnit. WHy the hell are we just STANDING around! LEts get some food! That girl said she is treating right?

Kagome: O_O INUYASHA Thats very rude! She has a name! Her name is Yokura! And its not nice to ask for money!

Inuyasha: T_T I wasnt ASKING for money. CMON! IM SO HUNGRY T______T

Kagome: UGh....lets go before Inuyasha starts going off killing some......thing.

Shippo: -_-;; and we all know thats not too pretty.

Inuyasha: T T Shut......up.

Miroku: Cmon lets go.

Yokura: - looks at Sango...follows Miroku -

Sango: ' that girl. Whats with her.? '

***************

- Some kinda place with fOOD -

Inuyasha: - looks VERY happy - - picking at EVERYTHING LITERALLY - OOh how bout this Kagome? What about this? Can we get some of these? ^________^

Kagome: v_v INUYASHA....

Inuyasha: AAAAAH! - hides behind Sango - DONT MAKE ME SIT! -

Kagome: o_O` Inuyasha...I was just gonna say Try to pick out some food but enough to where I can afford it?

Yokura: Im paying Kagome remember? ^^ Dont worry about money. I will pay for everything.

Kagome: - closes her eyes - Dont be silly Yokura. You dont have to pay for ALL of us. Plus you havent seen Inuyasha eat when hes hungry. Trust me. You will end up poor by afternoon.

Inuyasha: ::ranting:: IT IS ALMOST AFTERNOON!!!!!! LETSSS EEAT!!!! *cries* PLEASE!

Miroku: Whats up with you today? You act like you didnt eat all the noodles yesterday night.

*sweatdrop*

Sango: He didnt. That was a wild animal that came last night that Inuyasha killed. 

Kagome*Miroku: WHAT? 

Kagome: How come you didnt tell us anything Inuyasha?!

INuyasha: You act like its a big deal Kagome. -_-`

Kagome: *sweatdrop* it is....sorta. Oh well.

Yokura: uh....

...As Yokura still tagged along behind Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha...okay expecially Inuyasha, was so into seeing what foods there were at the store. Kagome picked up a couple of apples as Inuyasha had his "big eyes" expression. "WHAT? What is this!" kagome gave Inuyasha the sadness expresion. It was as if Inuyasha had never seen a freakin apple. No, that wasnt the case. He was just so into real foods that he had no care for what an apple was doing in Kagome's basket of food. "Kagome! Im talking real food! Anyday while Im..." Inuyasha stopped to think what he was trying to say. And well....it wouldnt make much sense. Kagome smiled, " You know Im not even gonna ask...since that sentence would make prior to NO sense at all." Then Kagome moved on and picked up more fruits. Inuyasha looked in a disguisted way. ' Hmm....I got it! ' "Uh Hey....Kkagome?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with an enthusiastic look. Kagome stopped to look at Inuyasha. 

"What?"

"Can we...."

"*sigh* can we what..."

" I was just wondering....wouldnt it be better if you went to your time and got YOUR TIME foods? *SMILE!*"

"*sigh* GOD INUYASHA! CANT YOU JUST EAT WHAT YOU CAN?!!!!"

Inuyasha hid behind Miroku this time....scared. "Sorry I was just kidding" ' not really Kagomes world foods are great! '

Inuyasha let out a huge sigh and drooped behind Kagome who was picking out healty foods, some fish, and some bottles for water. Meanwhile Miroku and Yokura were looking around the place. "Hey I think Ill stay outside and wait for you Kagome, is that okay? " Miroku asked. He didnt feel like food shopping, in fact he wasnt all too hungry. He was rather beat. He wanted to lay beside a tree and take a nap instead of eat. Looking at Inuyasha who by the way was jumping for joy from a far away view of the sound of fresh bread and fish. You could see a huge sweatdrop on Kagome and a sigh letting out. Kagome looked back, "sure Miroku. Its no problem. Do you want anything in particular? " Kagome asked smiling. "Mm...no not really. Ill just be waiting outside." He made his way out as he was expecting Yokura to go with him. Right as Yokura is about to walk out with Miroku Kagome stopped her. "Hey Yokura do you mind giving me a hand with some stuff? This way you can pick what you want to eat and.....*whispers* help me get Inuyasha not so hyped up. *wink*. Yokura had a blank expression. Rather like she was out of space. She didnt know what to say. She thought Kagome was so sweet and wanted to help her but she really did enjoy Miroku's company. (First time a girl would say that *wink* heehe) She wanted to go with Miroku but she figured she should be polite. "Hm..Sure Kagome! No problem!" Yokura tagged onto Kagome's arm "Sure Ill help you shop for food! Sounds like fun! ^__^" Miroku looked back and just scuffed. "hmm...." Then he walked out. Kagome was walking towards Inuyasha....quickley, as she could see him quickley pick at everything and sweets and all. "OOH! Kagome! Look sweet bread! I never saw any of this stuff here!" Just then Kagome had a vision of back home...where she would have cakes, cookies, and all sorts of REAL goodies. Kagome was practically drooling in her fantasy of sweets untill Inuyasha's food ranting once again woke her up. Kagome didnt want to say it but she was craving sweets! "Uh..." ' I know I shouldnt be saying this. Inuyashas gonna go crazy!' " *SIGH* okay....Inuyasha. We will............go to my world and get food. *SIGH AGAIN* " Inuyasha stopped. He was speechless..(funny look) "YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted jumping around as the people were staring at him. "Inuyasha! SIT!" "THUD!" Inuyasha fell to the floor. "........Ow......@_@" .......

Kagome: Okay Inuyasha behave yourself! You know my world is different you cant act this crazy! 

Inuyasha: - trying to hold back the tears of joy remembering how great the food was last time he came to Kagome's - Yay! Joy! (I know were making Inuyasha sound like a fruitcake but humor us xD)

Kagome: You better come with us Yokura. Im gonna need backup

Yokura: - looks back at Miroku - Um....sure kagome of course! ^^

Kagome: So you and Sango will stay here right Miroku?

Miroku: .....I guess so. ::scratch scratch::

Shippo: I will stay as well. - he added with a smile -

Kagome: Okay we will be back soon okay? ^^ - Kagome got ready to jump in the well. - Come on Inuyasha! ....INuyasha? - looks around her - Where did he go?

Yokura: I saw him jump in the well?

Kagome: Oh....' I guess he really wants those noodles T_T '

Miroku: Wait a minute Kagome.....but I thought Inuyasha and you were the only ones allowed to go through the well. 

Kagome: Uh.... *sweatdrop* just pretend she can....

Miroku: Pardon? O_o

Kagome: *cough* PRETEND....*cough* she can! *cough cough*......- Everyone looks at the screen - (hey its our story alright! lol)

Miroku: OH....right.

Kagome: Okay so do you guys want anything in particular? Milk? Bread? Um...hamburgers?

Miroku: Ooh hamburgers? OOOOH OOOOOOH!!!!!!!

Sango: - smacks him with his staff - Stop that!

Miroku: *rub rub*ow...hey wait how did u get hold on my staff anyway?

Sango: *looks around* i dont know. I just did...O_o

Miroku: O_O okay....*rub rub (his head)*

Miroku: No thank you lady Kagome. I dont need anything

Kagome: I thought you wanted hamburgers

Miroku: No I was just kidding. I dont even know what that is.

Kagome/Sango: -_-U *sweatdrop*

Kagome: Uh...okay how bout you Sango?

Sango: No thank you. Well actually how bout some of that milk you talk about? Last time you talked about it sounded so good. I really wanted some milk! it sounds so good! ^_^

Kagome: Of course Sango! ^^ be back soon guys!

- Kagome Jumps...so does Yokura -

Miroku: - walks towards Sango.....leans in a bit .... close - Why lady Sango....if you wanted me so badly all you had to do is say so. *wink...wink*

Sango: HUh? -_- what the hell are you talking about?

Miroku: xD.....(note: Miroku well okay.....Miruku means Milk in Japanese...so well....its almost like Miroku bare with me here....)

Sango: Im not even gonna smack you this time....

Miroku: ' I wonder how come...maybe she....' Well why not? IS it because....I KNEW IT! YOU LOVE ME! - gets all joyous -

Sango: *sweatdrop* No, my hand hurts from smacking you so much lately.

Miroku: .....oh. -_-;;

Sango: - rides Kirara with Shippo - (okay...Kilala Kirara...tomatoes....tamatoes...same difference )

Miroku: Sango?

Sango: Si?

- hears Mexican festival music in the background -

...' What the hell ?'

Miroku: O_o ...si?

Sango: - covers her mouth - Uh...I mean.....YES.

Miroku: REALLY?! YOu mean you wil bear my child?! IM SO HAPPY! - starts to pretend to cry -

Sango: NO!...*smack!* you didnt even ask me anything you just said Sango?!

Miroku: - rubs cheeks - Well I mentally said it.

Sango: Im gonna make you go mental in a minute!

Miroku: Okay really Sango. I was gonna say.....whats wrong?

Sango: What do you mean?

Miroku: You seem...err rather upset ever since Yokura came along.

Sango: Nothing. She just seems so.....Odd.

Miroku: I think shes pretty.

Sango: You thought a praying mantis demon was pretty -_-

Miroku: That......was a mistake plus before it was a huge bug that almost sliced my kazanna open...she was pretty. She was lovely....beautiful....SEXY!......CUTE!...Aw-

- gets cut off -

Sango: Okay....I get the picture. v_v

Miroku: Yeah so. Why? Why do you care if I think shes pretty anyway? 

Sango: I dont. Shes just not that pretty.

Miroku: - has that..." Oh I get it " face expression - Oh I see. =} Why are you jealous? Maybe inferior that I think shes pretty and your not?

Sango: EXCUSE ME?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - birds fly away from the mountains * - walks away with Kirara and Shippo -

Shippo: Miroku that was wrong! 

Miroku: No thats not what I meant! I mean you must not-

Sango: Save it! I get it now.......Oh so THATS why you never asked me to bear your child. Thats right! YOu only ask BEAUTIFUL WOMEN! Well fine! ...... - tries to motion Kirara to RIDE LIKE THE WIND - KIRARA!

Kilala: Meow.

Sango: You stupid cat go!

Kilala. Meow. (stupid??) *neighs like a horse and leaves Sango on the ground and runs off *

Shippo: O_o?

Miroku: Uh..... ._.;

Sango: *sigh* What...the ghetto. T T

***************

Meanwhile...........Back in Kagomes world. The local food mart.

Kagome: Inuyasha? Inuyasha! - pushing the cart -

Yokura: Whats.....this stuff? - is jello -

Kagome: ^^ JELLO!

Yokura: Jello? Whats that?

Kagome: Well its.....you know. Jello.

Yokura: Yeah I know that. But what it is?

Kagome: JELLO.....Uh....you know....its that......stuff. - think think -

Yokura: No, I dont know what it is. Is it ... edible?

Kagome: Yeah....

Yokura: Oh.... - looks away feels awkward here -

Inuyasha: - slides in from the next aisle -

Kagome: Inuyasha! Where have you been?

Inuyasha: I found NOODLES! - holds a big box o cup noodles -

Kagome: *sigh* ' You dork ' Uh.....

Inuyasha: Can we get it? PLEASE! PLEASE PLKEASE PLEASE PLEASE! PL-

Yokura: - covers his mouth - Kagome looks pretty annoyed do you think you should keep going? 

Kagome: - holding in the annoyance rage -

Inuyasha: Oh....PLEASE DONT SIT ME! *ducks behind Yokura*

Kagome: *SIGH* Fine.....we will get it.. Y Y

Inuyasha: YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! ^___________________________^ Thanks Kagome. your.....okay.

Kagome: Im what.....?

Inuyasha: Your the best! ^^

Kagome: Thats more like it. 

************************

Back to Sango and Miroku

Sango and Miroku are walking together well and Shippo Kirara left her master...(hahha)

Sango: Stupid cat.

Shippo: That was mean Sango. 

Sango: I know. Oh well.

Miroku: There is something seriously wrong with you.

Sango: *under her breath* Your momma.....

Miroku: What was that?.....

Sango: Your...MMM....mmmmm.MO...Man. Your a man.

Miroku: Did you JUST notice?

Sango: Yeah..you know me Im a bit slow.

Miroku: * under breath* Yeah I figured that out a long time ago.

Sango: Excuse me.......

Miroku: I uh.....i liked your figure.....along....time ....uh..ago. now. I uh...right.

SAngo: ....okay?

Miroku: What? Its a compliment. I like your figure. *smile grin wink*

Sango: Great.... - looks suspisiously at Miroku....walks away from him slightly....in case -

MIroku: what?

Sango: *sigh* NOTHING.

Shippo: Oh brother. TT`

************************

Meanwhile in a big cave or something.....err....yeah

- Kagura and Sesshoumaru are making out -

Sess: Oh Kagura

Kagura: Oh sessy.....

Sess: Lets.....

Kagura: Yes.....

Sess: Lets make....

Kagura: Oh yes?!

Sess: Lets make........LO-

Kagura: Yes? WHAT?! SAY IT!

Sess: *blush* Lets make LOgs. *confused self*

Kagura: I beg your pardon?

Sess: Lets make logs.

Kagura: -_-U??? What kinda stupid ass remark was that?!

Sess: I dont know! Im bored.

Kagura: damn you Sesshoumaru! - walks away -

Sess: WHAT! What did I do?

Kagura: Inuyasha and Kagome...now you and me....IT RUNS IN THE FAMILY DOESNT IT!

Sess: Whats that supposed to mean! Hey! Hunnny bunch! HEY!!!! COME BACK!

***********************

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome

- Kagome is in the counter checking out her groceries -

Inuyasha: - looks at big box o cup noodles - ....mmmm...*drools*

Kagome: Inuyasha....control yourself. Your embarrasing me!

Inuyasha: - wipes drool away - Oh sorry. 

Yokura: Hey Kagome? 

Kagome: Yeah?

Yokura: Should I get this for Miroku? Its called...cookies? 

Kagome: Sure...uh why Miroku?

Yokura: He is really nice just wanted to show the appreciation and I think it says "sweet" *blush*

Kagome: Aww thats so sweet. heehee literally(-_- not funny) Im sure hell love it ^^ ' Hmm I wonder...'

**********************

Miroku: - looks at Sango -

Sango: - looks at Miroku -

Shippo: - looks at the two looking at eachother -

Miroku: *whistles*

Sango: *hums*

Shippo: *scratch head*

- you can hear crickets chirping in the background -

Miroku: What do you suppose is taking them so long?

Sango: Why? Cant wait to see Yokura? 

Miroku: What?

Shippo: Oh no..here we go -_-

Sango: You heard me. its true anyway. - looks away crosses arms -

Miroku: You are jealous arent you! - looks mad but hes really smiling deep deep inside lol -

Sango: HA! What a joke I rather be jealous of Shippo.

Miroku: For what?

Sango: I-I dunno I was trying to prove a point.

Miroku: O-kay?.

:: Awkward Silence ::

Sango: ' Im not jealous of her! HA! yeah right. '

Miroku: ' She is SO jealous '

Shippo: ' They are SO stupid '

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are walking while the sun slowly dimmed down and what was now night. Kagome and Inuyasha were just getting back. Sango and Miroku went to the place they were staying waiting patiently for the rest to come with the food. "We're here guys! " Kagome yelled out so Sango and Miroku could hear. " They cant hear you. Oh well lets eat. " Inuyasha anticipated started opening the box. Kagome quickley hit his hand away. " Inuyasha! Be patient! " Just then Miroku was in view of them and Yokura started to blush hiding the neatly wrapped cookies behind her back. ......

Miroku: I smell....boxes?

Sango: Thanks Kagome. - looks at Miroku -

Miroku: Right. Thanks Lady Kagome.

Kagome: ^^ No problem!

Inuyasha: * is like dying *

*sweatdrop*

..15 minutes later

[everyones eating]

Miroku: - wit chopstix in his hand eating rice - This is great Kagome. The cup of noodles are really something. And this...gello?

Sango: Jello. For the hundreths time! JELLO! 

Everyone: *blink blink* O_O

Sango: Sorry....it must be the....uh...whats this *hic* called?

Kagome: Sprite?

Sango: Right...this sprite. Yes please excuse me. Ill be taking a walk.

Kagome: Whats with Sango?

Miroku: ' Hm...I think I know ' *smiles*

///

////

/////

Sango was taking a walk in the nice field of flowers and green green grass. The wind was lightly blowing. It was a calm quiet night. She decided to grab her fighting....uh...stick thingy and practice a bit. 

Sango: - fighting with herself - AIYYYA! HIYA! Take that! AND THAT! AND .......AAAAAAH! *falls backwards*.....*still falling....*....*feels light headed. ' Am I dead? '

A/N: Well that was yessirree chapter one. This is an odd fic yes yes it is. Anyways so hmm....what the jello happened to Sango? Find out in the next chappie! SING A LIL SANGO...

NOTE: I will only go on if If I have 4 or more reviews for this chapter......so by the time i have the second chap up Im hoping for like 10. PLZ review....remember this story is for humourous fun...im doing it for YOU Guys pleasure...if i dont get reviews then honestly noone wants to read it and honeslty im waisting my time on nothing....-_- please be kooo revieew!


End file.
